Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Single and multilayer graphene films are of much current interest in electrical circuits, displays, and other fields. Many applications, such as electronics, may benefit from continuous portions of graphene with predictable conductivity, for example. Chemical vapor deposition (CVD), a common method of preparing graphene, may include growth of a graphene film on a transition metal substrate followed by transfer to a second substrate. Such processes of growth and transfer may produce macro-crack and void defects that may be difficult to detect without specialized laboratory tools, such as Raman Spectroscopy. Identification of such defects is of interest for process control and quality assurance of systems that may include graphene. However, specialized tools such as Raman Spectroscopy may be undesirably slow for scanning large areas of graphene, particularly in production scale environments.
The present disclosure appreciates that quickly identifying cracks and voids in graphene films may be a complex undertaking.